The gift
by zoiya-chan
Summary: Marinette and Adrien desperately think of what to get their alternate egos parter for their anniversary. But one day in school, they find each other with their gifts. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Knock Knock!" Chat Noir knocked on Marrinettes balcony trapdoor. Marinette glanced up and sighed. This was the third time this week he had done that. She put her sketch book away and climbed up her stairs and opened the trapdoor. Chat Noir gave her a cheeky smile before sticking his hand out for her. She held and got pulled out of her room.

"Now what is it?" Marinette asked, obviously annoyed. She leaned against her balcony railing while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well isn't somebody grumpy" Chat smirked. Marrinette gave him her sweet smile and just turned around rolling her eyes. "Well I wanted to ask you... it's going to be an anniversary of a whole year for me and M'Lady" Marinettes eyes widened. She totally forgot about that! "So I was thinking about what to get her and the first girl that came in my mind was you!"

Marinette forced a pleased smile and turned to face him. "Oh my that's amazing! I can't believe the first girl that the chat Noir thought of was me!" She acted out Chat Noir, obviously happy with this attention gave her a smirk.

"Well what can I do Princess?" Chat said.

"Well you could..." Marrinettes thought back to when she realised she was out of some fluffy wool. "... get her some fluffy wool. See I know who Ladybug is, an she loves that sort of stuff"

"Really!" Chat asked surprised. "Fluffy wool... hey how do you know her?"

"I-I met her when I was talking to my best friends uncles sisters daughter who had a younger sister who was best friends with Ladybug!" Marinette took a deep breath after saying that.

"So basically, you best friends cousins best friend.." Chat raised an eye brow. She nodded. "Well I must go now" He bowed and kissed Marinettes hand before jumping off.

"Well I now know what I won't need to buy when I go out for shopping" Marinette giggled when she jumped into her bed. Tikki flew out and flew above Marinettes head.

"But Marinette what are you going to for Chat Noir?" Tikki questioned her. The blue haired girl jumped up.

"Oh no! TIKKI WHAT AM I GONNA GET HIM!" Marinette literally jumped into her room. She ran through her latest ideas and then she instantly got an idea. "I'll make him a scarf!"

"Wow that's an amazing idea Marinette!" Tikki flew to her and gave her a massive smile. Getting motivation she took out her things and immediately began her work.

Marinette opened her eyes and slowly moved her head up. Her hair was all tangled up and she looked as if she just died. She turned to her clock and rubbed her eyes.

"6 o'clock!" Martinet cries out and she jumped out of her chair. "That's way too early!"

"What happened Marinette?" TIkki asked as she rubbed her eyes and glanced at Marinette who was currently slowly falling asleep.

"I woke up way too early!" Marinette then just grabbed her work and continued Chat Noirs scarf. Tikki watched Marinette, quite amused at how fast she can work. The scarf was black and had paw print on them in green. Marinette was nearly done when she looked up and checked the time. She sighed when she realised only 15 minutes had passed.

"I'm done!" She opened her arms wide so she could her final result. It looked amazing. She was proud of her work so she quickly placed in onto her table and then ran into the toilet. After a while she came our completely fresh. She bent down and let all of her hair down. She then grabbed her red ribbon and tied a high ponytail. She then brushed her front fringe to the side with hair pins. She then grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

 _6:30_

Still a few hours.

"Morning Maman, Papa!" She kissed her parents on their cheeks. They turned to her surprised. Marinette grabbed a croissant and sat down on a chair nearby.

"Well good morning Marinette aren't you up early?" Tom laughed as he watched her take a second croissant and eat it quickly. She smiled and nodded.

"I woke up quite early by accident and just couldn't go back to sleep" Marinette smiled before turning around and rolling her eyes. She wanted roc sleep but she had to finish the scarf and then she couldn't sleep. "Well I'm gonna walk all the way to school so I'll see you later bye bye!" She kissed them again and then walked out of the building. She pulled her phone out and went through her songs. Jagged stone was there with all ger favourite artists. Like, The Weeknd, Dave, Chris Brown, Drake, Selena Gomez, Rihanna and Lana Del Rey. That's a lot but yeah they were her favourite.

Shw went through her song and smiled as she found the song she really wanted to listen to. it was an old song but she really liked it.

 _High For This_

"You don't know" Marinette sang out loud as she plugged her earphones in.

"What's in store  
But you know what you're here for  
Close your eyes  
Lay yourself beside me  
Ohh  
Hold tight  
For this ride  
We don't need no protection  
Come on love  
We don't need attention"

Next to her-she didn't know was near her- Adriens car drove past. Adrien told The Gorilla to stop so he could walk with Marinette. After a whole lot of persuading, Adrien jumped out of the car and followed Marinette. He could head her singing.

"Open your hand  
Take a glass  
Don't be scared  
I'm right here  
Even though  
You don't roll  
Trust me girl  
You wanna be high for this"

He smiled. He knew that song. In fact he loved that song. Adrien walked behind Marinette so she wouldn't stop singing. She had an amazing voice and Adrien wanted to hear her.

"Take it off  
You want it off  
'Cause I know  
What you're feeling  
It's okay,  
Girl I feel it too

Let it beat  
Baby breathe  
I swear I'm right here  
We'll be good  
I promise, we'll be so good  
Ehh

Open your hand  
Take a glass  
Don't be scared  
I'm right here  
Even though  
You don't roll  
Trust me girl  
You wanna be high for this

You wanna be high for this  
You wanna be high for this  
You wanna be high for this yeahh ey oh  
You wanna be high for this"

"Hey, I love that song" Marinette raised her eye brow. That sounded like Chat Noir. She rolled her eyes and turned around and then her eyes widened.

 _Shit... is Adrien Chat Noir..._


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat on her bed in her pyjamas with her coffee in her favourite mug. She didn't know how she got there but that didn't matter at the moment. The thing she had to think about, was the Adrien being Chat Noir theory. So she heard Chat Noir so when she turned around she expected him but instead saw Adrien.

Meaning that either Adrien is Chat Noir or that Adrien and Chat Noir are in fact long lost twins... nah let's just stay with the first idea, sounds more realistic.

"Sweetie do you want anything?" Marinettes mum, Sabine, said as she entered through her trapdoor.

"Um maybe an explanation" Marinette gave a little laugh. Sabine smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Chat Noir brought you home" Marinette shook her head and now she was completely confused. "He said that he saw you fainting so he then caught you and brought you home, you were very warm so we just called in sick."

"Chat Noir Saved me?" Marinettes theory was right. Adrien IS Chat Noir. See she's not as stupid as she thinks she is!

"Yes he did so we rewarded him with some of our finest baked goods" Sabine countinued to tell her about how amazing Chat Noir is before she went back downstairs.

"Tikki!" Marinette finally squeaked out. Tikki came flying into view. "You knew Adrien was Chat Noir right?"

"I wasn't completely sure as whenever you were with him there were other people there too, so I could sense a kwami but t was too difficult to know for sure." Tikki defended herself before flying over to the plate of cookies her mum had given her.

"Can you believe it? My crush was my fighting partner for the past year and I have been REJECTING HIM!" Marinette messed her head and just sighed. What else could she do? Perhaps go to Adrien confess all her secrets of being Ladybug and all that stuff.

"So what are you going to get for Chat Noir, or should I say Adrien?" Tikki smirked as she flew over to Marinettes shoulder, or at least tried to before Marinette jumped out of bed, dropping tikkis cookie on the floor and stepping right in it.

"I'm not su-" Marinette got cut off by the screaming of Tikki.

"MY COOKIE YOU STEPPED ON IT AS WELL LIKE GOW CAN YOU DO THAT ITS CRAZY!" And Tikki cried over her cookie. Marinette rolled her eyes before giving Tikki another cookie. She happily hummed in delight.

"So back to what I was saying, I'm not sure. Should I get him something so special or just somethintbg that he might need or..." Marinette trailed off and began to walk around her room thinking out loud of other ideas. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind and she ran over to her sketch book. She began to draw something and got so ingrosed in it that time passed quickly.

It was now 7pm from 3pm. (As she slept through school time at home). She got off her chair and fell onto her bed. She was planning on sleeping like that but then a knock came from her balcony. She screamed in anger and pulled herself up and opened the door. Green eyes were the first thing that came st her face. She pulled her head backwards but then pulled herself back.

"What do you want?" Marinette said in a bitter tone.

"Woah there tiger I was just asking if this was alright for Ladybug" He pulled out the first he had gotten for Ladybug. Marinette stared at in and smiled.

"It's perfect" She then tore her eyes from her gaze and looked over to Chat Noir and said.

"Can I talk to you... Actually forget it!" She said as she instantly closed the door on his face. She could hear Chat Noirs screams from the other side. Slowly the footsteps on her roof finished and she then fell back onto her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette froze when she locked eyes with Adrien, at school. He smiled at her but all she did was quickly look away and drag Alya to class. When they got into their seats Adrien glanced back and smiled at her again, but she still just looked down and began to write. She could feel his eyes burning into her head but she ignored it. She didn't just ignore that gaze, but even him talking to her. Whenever he would speak she would leave. Alya asked if she was fine, but all Marinette did was fake a smile and excuse herself.

The only thing on her mind was that it was Chat Noir and Ladybugs anniversary today and she hadn't even planned on what to say to Adrien. Would she confess that she knows who he is? Or will she just blow it away and act as if everything is fine? She was in some deep shit this time. At lunch when Marinette was going to the bakery with Alya, Adrien and Nino joined them, saying they wanted to have some of baked goods. This was unusual as they never ragged along with them anywhere. It was always either Marinette and Alya, Adrien and Nino or Alya and Nino.

On on the way to the bakery, Adrien somehow made Nino take Alya a bit behind so he could talk to Marinette.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien asked. Marinette just turned her head to the other side and started to stare at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Adrien grabbed Marinette shoulders and forced her to stare at him. "Why have to been ignoring me?"

Alya and Nino slipped besides them and countinued their journey to the bakery.

"Why is it that everytime I spoke or looked at you, you just ignored me and didn't even listen or talk to me?" Marinette could see the hurt in his eyes. She began to feel regret for ignoring Adrien for so long.

"Do you really want to know?" Marinette finally said. Adrien smiled as she sighed.

"Of course I want to know, you're one of my only friends" The hit Marinette bad. She had been ignored such a ncs guy like Adrien for so long. But then again, she was ignoring the kitty Chat Noir too.

"When I fainted and didn't go to school yesterday..." Marinette began and Adrien could already see where this was going, "why did Chat Noir take me home... and not you?" Adrien gulped and looked down. How was he supposed to tell Marinette he was Chat Noir.

"I-I saw him flying by so I called him for help." Adrien lied. He hoped it had worked, but there was no sign of improvement on Marinette face.

"My mum told me Chat Noir saw me and she didnt say anything about Chat Noir mentioning you"

Adrien was in a lot of trouble.

"M-maybe Chat Nor was trying to take all the credit" Adrien nervously smiled, hoping it would all quickly be over. Marinette stood her ground, well she obviously did as she knew he was Chat Noir. She just wanted him to say it himself. In order to do that, she needed more time and more things to say to him so he can't defend himself. She looked down and forced a smile.

"Well okay then" Adrien looked shocked. A second ago she was so deterring into finding out it why It was Chat Noir not Adrien but now she had a completely different mood. "Lets go have some food then!"

Marinette grabbed Adrien hand with confidence and ran towards the bakery. Adrien smiled as he realised one thing was off his checklist for today. Next thing was, giving Ladybug her present. He hoped Marinette was right about what she said.


End file.
